Deep inside
by Amethyst09
Summary: I just noticed that he really is a very handsome boy. Raven hair, ruby eyes and soft lips? I unconsciously licked my lips. Oh, what’s happening to me? “Like the view, Polka?” “Impossible.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**_Chapter 1_**

_"Expect an unexpected things along the way."_

Lights flickering as I pass by while the cool breeze of darkness surrounding me. I looked up in the sky to see the stars but I realized it was only the moon that is shining above. I walk alone on the street watching every step of the way just to avoid danger. Finally, I had reached my way to my house. My house may not be so big and attractive but I am already contented with it than to have a luxurious house but along with very busy family members.

I took my keys out of my bag to open the door when suddenly the door opened. "Woah. Your home." Greeted by my one and only brother Youichi. Youichi is only one year older than me. His hair is colored silver . He doesn't show too much emotion to others . I love him no matter what. "Yeah. Sorry I'm late. Did I make you and mom worry?" I replied with a tired voice. "What else do you think?"

"Can you move so I can pass, your blocking my way to heaven." I informed him. Fortunately he let me pass. As I enter I placed my bag immediately on the sofa. "By the way, Mom almost got crazy thinking of you but luckily she suddenly fell asleep." He stated, looking at me over his shoulder. I was about to reply when he got out of the house.

I walked to the living room. And there I saw her laying with a worried face as she sleep.

Watching my mom while sleeping always make me smile. Her love for me and my brother is very unconditional. Even though dad left us after my 5th birthday, she worked hard just to feed ourselves. I chuckled when I remembered the time when I fell on the floor and hurt my knees because of my enemies, when she saw me crying she suddenly scared my enemies making them go crazy and starting that day, my enemies went away.Oh, What can I do without her?

"Honey? Is that you?" she asked in a very worried tone. "Yes mother. Sorry for making you worry." I apologized. Maybe I should get home quickly starting tomorrow, I don't want mother to call the police just to report me, missing even though I'm not. But isn't bad to overtime with some of my friends? Perhaps I shall tell her about that.

My mother sit up to hug me. I closed my eyes and hugged her back. And then after few minutes she let go of me. "Why are you late?"

"I was with my friends." I answered quickly. But its true. I'm with Hotaru. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't even knew that she will need my help."

"Fine. But tell someone about it when your going with a friend."

"Fine. Case closed." I declared. "Just rest mom. Its night already. Try to relax, even for a bit." I told her. She nodded and kissed my forehead. "Good night."

"Good night."

--

I woke up late in the morning. The sunshine is warm and welcoming. Quickly, I washed myself and prepared our breakfast.

"Good morning." I greeted them, showing them my smile with full of love. My brother Youichi as usual, nodded and sat down to my right. "Honey." She called my attention. " I going somewhere to do my business with my client. She lives far away from here. I'm afraid that I might get back here after a week."

"Its okay, mom." I assure her.

"Youichi, take care of Mikan okay?" He nodded.

After taking our breakfast, she bid us goodbye. I hope that nothing will happen to her. I wonder what will happen today?. Youichi and I study in the same school. Suddenly, I remembered something important. "Youichi. What date is today?" I asked anxiously.

"August 2."

Shoot. The release of my favorite book is today. I should hunt it as early as I can.

"Oh, Youichi, I need to go to a bookstore." I told him. "Oh and by the way I may come home late." I added but he is still staring at me. But I'm used to his attitude. He doesn't even want me to call him nii-chan.

"Go on." He replied.

It turned out the way I predicted. I, again got the first copy of it. Waiting for the bookstore to open is very tiring. I smiled and clutched my book on my side. Books are my treasures. They make my life more colorful. I can't wait to start reading this book. I giggled as I walk. The beautiful scenery on the fountain caught my attention, unexpectedly someone bumped on me. "Ouch…"

"Darn it. Are you blind?" Asked by a husky, irritated, angry voice.

"Excuse me? You were the one who bumped on me, Not I!" I shouted.

"It wasn't my fault since you were the one who is daydreaming."

"I wasn't really daydreaming!" I quickly replied. Then something hit me. My book. I turned to the fountain and there I saw my book. Soaked. My newly book. My Precious book.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. The black-haired guy grabbed my book from the fountain and handed it to me. "I won't accept that" I angrily told him. "Not until you buy me the new one." I added.

He raised his eyebrows then said "Fine. Suit yourself." His eyes turned to look away the back to me again. He dropped the book on the ground then said "I hate wasting my time". After his last words, he walked away leaving me without paying my book. Nice.

--

Please check my wrong grammars. Sorry, I'm just an amatuer writer. Please Review. Tell me if I'm a bad writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_**Chapter 2**_

_"Dedicated to heart angel"_

Oh no, I won't let that happen. So, I quickly run to him and punch his face. Bingo. " That was my precious book! How dare you!" I shout to him even though we were just inches away. He look at me. Crimson eyes, like the color of the blood. I stared at his face. I saw that I hit his lips and it's bleeding. Good for him. "So, you think that I am just going to let you go? Of course no not until you buy me a new book." He wiped the blood on his lips and turned to look at me. Then his cell phone rang. "What?" he answered to the caller. "Fine" he said and ended his conversation with the caller. As he closed his cell phone he faced me and said"Not this time." Then he walked closer to me and leaned. I can already feel his breath. "See you." He breathed to my ear. I was still frozen. Frozen like an idiot. See you? What a weird guy. If ever I'll meet him again, I'll revenge on him once again.

--

Just what I have just expected me and my brother had a speechless dinner. I am way more comfortable not to talk when it's dinner time but I am just forced to share things about what happened on the day when my mother is present. I turned to stare at my brother how come that we look very...different. Nah, lets forget about that besides, its nice to be unique. Having someone who has a same look suck. I want to be unique. "You go wash the dishes. Do you think I don't know what happened on the book you bought?" He commanded at the same time threatend me too. "It's not my fault anyway." I knew it. I should'nt have bought the book yet. Even though my book is soaked wet I will still keep it. I don't want to just throw away things that can be still used. If possible.

--

"RRRIIINGGG". Angrily, I threw the alarm clock. Such a disturbance to my nice dream. My eyelids were still heavy as I walk to my bathroom. Quickly as I can, I prepared my self for the school. Youichi told me that I should walk first to school because he still have something to do. Suddenly my papers had been blown away. Oh Goodness. My notes. I ran as swiftly, avoiding any accidents if possible just to catch that. Then luckily I was able to catch it but I haven't notice that there is a car infront of me. Closing my eyes and already prepare to feel the pain but nothing happened, instead a warm arms hugged my waist and lifted me. How strong. I never knew that someone can still carry me. " Are you okay?" A caring voice came to ask me. The first thing I saw was his eyes, blue azure eyes. Calm, caring eyes. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry." I apologized. " Next time be careful." He reminded me. "By the way my name is Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." What a gentleman, he smiled that shines like the sun, his eyes gleaming with delight. "um...My name is Mikan Sakura" came my late reply.

We have been walking for minutes. I found out that he's a very good companion. " Are you a new student? I haven't seen you around the campus yet." He chuckled and replied "Yeah. I'm just a new student. Me and my bestfriend decided to move school due to the..." "The...what??" I continued to ask. "Oh just don't mind that." There has been a lot of girls looking or rather staring at us. I felt embarrassed. Oh yeah. They were staring at Ruka. No wonder why they were attracted to him. I, too find him a good-looking person. " By the way, what's your section?" He asked. "2-B". "Woah. What a coincidence. So your my classmate." No way he is my classmate? Ha. So he is the one Narumi-sensei is talking about. "I, Mikan Sakura shall be the first to greet you...welcome to class B!"

--

"Good morning guys!"

"Good morning Mikan-chan!"

My day can't be complete without greeting my friends. Greeting almost everyone is one of my routine. Then Nanoko asked me to come near her and I followed her. "Do you know that we are going to have new classmates!" She told me. Yeah, but _classmates_? Maybe his bestfriend is also our classmate. I looked at Nanoko's eyes and noded. "Yeah, I heard that too."

"Good Morning class! Today is a very special day _especially for the girls_."The class became louder. Giggles can be heard everywhere.

"Let us Welcome Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga." The two of them walked from the door towards the seat, Ruka smiled but not the boy beside him. What an ignorant. I stared at the boy beside Ruka that Narumi-sensei called Natsume, Doesn't he looked like the boy who soaked my book?. I narrowed my eyes on him when our eyes met. Crimson eyes, black raven hair. My eyes widen and at the same time, shout at him. "YOU!!"

--

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Please point out my wrong grammars. I'd be more happy if you reveiw. Don't worry I accept both bad and good reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gakuen alice is not mine.

**_Chapter 2_**

_"I just want to thank ejo for loving my story and to all my reviewers."_

Here am I, sitting beside Natsume Hyuuga. I wish that Ruka is my partner but unfortunately,no. My other girl classmates were so much angry about it especially Sumire. Why would they be jealous of me sitting with this bastard?It's our math class already and Jinno-sensei is our teacher. I rolled my eyes. Great, my favorite teacher. I sighed. Then Natsume stared at me. "Then that's all for today. Don't forget to do your assignments." "What did I do?" I mumbled under my breath. "Being stupid." The guy next to me answered. "Well, thank you!" I answered sarcastically.

Finally our classes ended already. Now, I am with my friends. "Hotaru! I can't understand the lessons in math. Can you please help me?" I pleaded to Hotaru. "No." Then I turned to Nanoko and Anna. "Sorry Mikan. We did already tried our best to teach you but it seems like you really can't get the point." Anna said. "Then why don't you try to ask your partner?" Nanoko suggested. "Over my dead body, I will never ask him to."

When I got home. I was surprised that my mother already got home. "Mom! Your home!" She smiled to me and hugged me. "Yeah. I am finally home." My mom cooked our dinner for us. I told her everything that happened to school except about Natsume Hyuuga. "Youichi, can you tutor Mikan?" "I'm sorry mom but I can't. I still have many things to do today." I knew it that, that is going to be Youichi's reply.

--

I got up early the next morning. The cool morning breeze always make me forget my problems. When I reached our school there are still few students. So, I decided to roam around the school. When I was walking in the long corridor there I saw Natsume walking. I decided to ignore him but it seems like it got worse. I slipped. Since I am already near Natsume, I fell down with him. I am above him. And…Our lips locked together. Soft, luscious lips along with mine. What am I saying?! I quickly got up and dusted my skirt.

"That's sweet. But if you're really dying to kiss me, you should have asked." A vein popped in my head. "You pervert! You think that I am dying to kiss you? Hell no!" "You don't need to be shy." He told me. Then Ruka came "Natsum- Mikan?" he asked with a surprise. "Your early." "Yeah I know. I just like the cool breeze in the morning that's why I decided to got to school early" I answered with a forced smile, trying to forget what happened. "Hey Ruka, let's go. I don't want to have more germs." and then Natsume added "Bye Polka." Polka? What polka? It can't be……… "HENTAI!!"

--

"Youichi, please accompany me." I have been begging for almost an hour.

"Please."

"No."

"Fine then."

I walked out of the room. I need to buy new clothes. "Mom, can I drive the car?" "Honey, I'm sorry but I'm going to use the car." "Umm..okay"

"Bye mom, I've got to go."

"Are going to hang out with your friends? If you will, please do go home early."

"I will."

When I was walking I saw Ruka opening a car. Then he came near me. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yep. I going to buy new clothes."

"Why don't you ride with me and Natsume? We are going to buy clothes to in the mall, let me treat you."

"Wow thanks." "I'm going to drive." Ruka said. Then he opened the door for me infront.

"Thanks again." When I was looking on the window, I heard Natsume groaned. "Why is that girl here?"

--

A/N: Please review. Please point out my wrong spellings and grammars.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice is not mine.

Chapter 4

_"Stupid Fever"_

"Why is that girl here?"

"She's going to buy clothes and I decided to let her ride with us since we are also going to the mall." Ruka replied. If that Natsume wasn't here I will be surely be happier.

--

A very quiet atmosphere enveloped us as we head to the mall. I flipped my phone open and played a game to kill time.

"Mikan, how old are you?" Ruka suddenly asked. I looked at him. "Am I that old?" I replied. He chuckled. Wow, he's so…so charming. I can't stop myself from blushing. "What's funny?" I asked with a very irritated voice. "Nothing." He replied.

--

As we reached the mall, we all separated. I bought simple clothes. When I was walking, a sudden pain hit my head. I ignored it and continued walking. I can feel that my breath is hot and my knees are weakening. I headed to the place where there are less people. Then I bumped to someone. I completely fell on the floor but still, I held my paper bags. My surroundings were so blurred and the man I bumped into has a black raven hair and red eyes. Then after looking at his eyes, I also fell to unconsciousness.

--

"What happened to her?" a boy asked with a gentle yet worried voice.

"Who knows? That stupid girl maybe had an ill but she still went to the mall that made her condition more worst." A husky, dark voice answered.

I slowly opened my eyes. The pain was still in my head.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" It was Ruka.

"Yeah, I do." That's a lie. My head is very painful. I am like spinning.

"Liar." This time it was Natsume.

"Mikan, Natsume will be the one to bring you home. I'm sorry for I still have something needed to do." Ruka informed

Nice. That Natsume will be the one to bring me home. Then Natsume looked at me.

"I can take care of myself."

"Mikan, I think it will be better if you let Natsume bring you home."

Hell.

A/N: Sorry for my wrong grammars. Please tell me if you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own Gakuen Alice

Before you start reading this chapter, I would like to thank those who love and review my stories. **Please check out my second story on Gakuen Alice Truths on the Ashes and please check out Hime16's account and it's story too…..**

**_Chapter 5_**

_Kiss_

"No. I can go home by myself." This time I noticed that I am in someone's house. Ruka turned to Natsume then back to me. "Go with Natsume." What? With Natsume?"I can stand up and walk!" But I was wrong. As I stepped on the floor, I fell. Natsume and Ruka looked at me. I felt embarrassed. "Just kidding!" I told them. "I need to go. Bye Mikan, Natsume." Ruka said.

When Ruka stepped out of the door silence enveloped both of us. I once again stood up and finally able to stand and walk. I told Natsume that I will go home by myself then he just shrugged his shoulders and said "Are you sure?" but I replied "Of course! I don't need your help anyway" then I heard him whisper under his breath "Let us see" And I grabbed my things.

As I stepped out of whoever-owns-that-house I found myself just walking and walking for hours on the village. My feet began to throb already so do my head. Finally, I saw a park. I sat there to rest for a while. The sky is already getting dark. There is one thing I am very sure of. I am dead to my mom and Youichi.

I took out my phone. When I flipped my phone I found out that it has no battery. Nice. I placed my phone on my side to check my other things. A man passed by and sat on the bench with me. He placed his bag pack on the bench and also like me, he check his things. After a minute he stood up and put his bag pack on. I don't know why I feel that something is going to happen or _something happened_. I quickly put my things back to place and……NO!! Where's my cellphone? I looked left and right to look for the man but no sign of him. I looked under the bench to see if my cellphone just fell under it but no. Why is it that I felt very unlucky? My mom for sure, will get terribly mad at me.

A black car stopped in front of me then opened its tinted window. "You look lost." It was Natsume. "What else do you think?" After that sentence he let me ride on the car but I noticed that the door of the back seat is locked and with groan, I sat beside the Natsume. Thank goodness because I was able to sit comfortably. I told him my address so that he can bring me home. While he was driving, my stomach made a noise. "Let's go eat first" he invited me.

Inside the restaurant, I can see girl giggling as Natsume pass by them. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to eat?" Natsume asked. I kept my mouth shut first then he spoke again "It's my treat" Then I smiled and told the food that I would like to eat. While eating I can't help but stare at the boy in front of me. I just noticed that he really is a very handsome boy. Raven hair, ruby eyes and soft lips? I unconsciously licked my lips. Oh, what's happening to me? "Like the view, Polka?" "Impossible." Of course not or _do I_? Arghhh……..whatever. Like what Natsume said he paid for the food that we ate.

Now, here we are in front of my house. I grabbed my things and stepped out of the car. He escorted me up to our door. "Night" I told him…..sweetly with a smile. He didn't said a word but instead he hugged and kissed me. His kiss was applied with force but gentle waiting for me to reply. But my body seems to have it's own movements. My arms went up and wrapped them around Natsume's neck and my lips replying his. I can't describe how his lips taste but it seems like that it is very addicting. I pushed him to breath. My face is hot and I can't take a look on his face now. And he put his arms around me again and pecked on my lips and whispered "Night too." Then he went back home.

--

A/N: By the way, do you like it? Please bear with my wrong grammars and spellings. Please point out my mistakes.**Amethyst09**


End file.
